


icarus, point to the sun

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KIYI KIYI KIYI, M/M, anyways id kick ozais ass on sight, he does a lot of deep breathing okay?, kiyi said imma be my brothers wingman, me writing this: zuko takes a deep breath, redemption azula, she deserves some love and happiness too, slams hands on table, zuko taking care of kiyi is my weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: If someone had asked Zuko his freshman year of college, what would he be doing in his junior year, his reply would not have been adopting his five-year old half-sister after his estranged mother suddenly died from an unknown illness and taking care of the girl like she was his daughter, while also trying to survive college. But that’s what he was doing.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Jeong Jeong/Piandao (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), minor bakoda - Relationship, minor pianjeong
Comments: 77
Kudos: 654
Collections: A:tla





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fic was inspired by aeoleus's zuko and kiyi fic How to Disappear Completely!!!! it's really amazing y'all should check it out!! :)))

“Please, Kiyi, sit still,” Zuko huffed, trying to get his sister’s pink shirt over her head. 

Kiyi squirmed as he worked her arms through the sleeves of the shirt. Zuko, luckily, had managed to get her dressed in record time, which gave Zuko enough time to stop for coffee before dropping Kiyi off at school and for him to get to class. If someone had asked Zuko his freshman year of college, what would he be doing in his junior year, his reply would not have been adopting his five-year old half-sister after his estranged mother suddenly died from an unknown illness and taking care of the girl like she was his daughter, while also trying to survive college. But that’s what he was doing. 

“Zuzu,” Kiyi whined, “I’m coooold.”

“Well,” Zuko said, “if you put on your jacket, you’ll be warmer.”

He was grasping Kiyi’s hand at the bus stop. Kiyi was hugging her jacket, instead of wearing it. It was a chilly day, the wind made the cold nearly unbearable. The sky was overcast and grey, a normal January day. The bus pulled up to the stop a few moments later, Zuko helped Kiyi up the stairs and paid their bus fare. Zuko sat down next to the window and let Kiyi climb into his lap to look out. He let Kiyi play on his phone while he attempted to read a book for his literature class. The ride to the coffee shop next to Kiyi’s school only took ten minutes. Kiyi clamered off Zuko’s lap and hopped down the stairs, with Zuko following.

“Can I get a hot chocolate? Pleeeeease, Zuzu?” Kiyi said, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

Zuko sighed, “Fine, but only the small one.”

Kiyi beamed at him and took his hand as they walked inside. The boy on the other side of the counter barely looked awake, his hair pulled into a wolf’s tail, with the sides shaved. Zuko could see the boy’s gaze land on Zuko’s scar for a moment, before snapping a customer service smile onto his face.

“Hi, how can I help you?” the boy asked.

“I want a hot chocolate!” Kiyi squealed.

Zuko used his free hand to rub his temple, “Manners, Kiyi.”

Kiyi pouted, “I want a hot chocolate, _please_.”

“A small one, please, and a medium black coffee for me,” Zuko said, pulling out his wallet.

“And would you like whipped cream?” the boy asked.

“On...the coffee?” Zuko asked, blinking slowly.

The boy laughed, “No, I mean on the hot chocolate.”

Zuko felt his cheeks heat up, “Oh..uh, yeah.”

“It’s $6.52,” the boy said.

Zuko handed over his card, silently praying the card won’t get declined. The transaction goes through and Zuko lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Kiyi silently gave Zuko’s hand a squeeze, which Zuko returned. They shuffled over to the pick-up counter, while the boy started on their order.

“Hey, ‘Zu, can you come out and help me?” the boy called out to the back of the shop, covered by a green curtain with a dragon emblazoned on it.

“No, and don’t call me that,” a female voice said, from behind the curtain.

“You’re not very nice, you know?” the boy called back, in a teasing tone.

“I know,” the female voice replied, in a deadpan tone.

The boy rolled his eyes and Zuko let out a small chuckle.

“Seriously, she’s worse than my sister,” the boy muttered.

Zuko smiled, glancing down at Kiyi, “Yeah.”

After a few minutes of waiting, with Kiyi dozing off as she stood next to Zuko, the barista handed Zuko his coffee and Kiyi her hot chocolate. Zuko gave a small nod of thanks and he and Kiyi settled down at one of the tables, they had plenty of time to relax before Kiyi had to get to school and Zuko to class. Kiyi slurped loudly on her drink while Zuko scrolled through his phone, checking his emails from professors and seeing if any news was worth reading. He froze when he saw one headline.

_BREAKING: CEO Ozai Miura of Sozin’s Oil Company Arrested Following International Embezzling Investigation_

Zuko felt dizzy, he quickly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting backwards from ten, slowly. He reopened his eyes and saw Kiyi looking at him strangely.

“Zuzu, are you okay?” she asked.

For a five year old, she was really perceptive.

“Yeah,” Zuko said, through clenched teeth, “I’m fine. We gotta get you to school, kiddo.”

Zuko tossed his and Kiyi’s empty cups and put on her jacket and zipped it up for her. Kiyi grasped his hand and they headed across the street to the kindergarten Kiyi started attending eight months ago when she came into Zuko’s care. Jeong Jeong, an older man with stark white hair pulled back into a ponytail, dressed in a strange t-shirt and slacks, was greeting his students at the door. How this enigma of a man was a kindergarten teacher, was beyond Zuko. He offered Kiyi a warm smile and Zuko a curt nod.

“Good morning, Kiyi,” he said.

“Good morning, Mr. Jeong,” she replied, readjusting her bookbag that was the size of her. 

Kiyi gave Zuko a quick hug before heading inside, Zuko watched her go in and Jeong Jeong turned to him.

“She’s adjusting well,” Jeong Jeong said.

Zuko nodded.

“No new incidents and she’s responding well to the traumatologist. However, there’s going to be an intern for the traumatologist, so we’ll see how she adjusts to that. Anyways, have a good day with your college classes, I’ll see you this afternoon,” Jeong Jeong said, giving a wave as he headed inside. 

Zuko just nodded again, before heading back to the bus stop to head to the campus. 

* * *

Zuko was trying not to doze off in class, he really was. The coffee had seemed to have no effect and between classes, Kiyi, homework, his job, and the nightmares, Zuko was just tired. Piandao was finishing his lecture up and Zuko rubbed his eyes, he had missed half of the lecture, zoning in and out. His mind had kept wandering back to the news headline he had seen this morning. Ozai has been arrested. Was it over? Not in the slightest, for Zuko, it would never be, but Ozai had been caught. Zuko wondered what would happen next, the thoughts made his stomach twist and he felt sick. 

The lecture was over, the other students were packing up, Zuko groaned inwardly, he’d have to ask someone for the notes he missed. He started packing up his bag when he noticed someone leaning over his desk. He looked up and came face to face with another boy, the boy was bald, with arrow tattoos on his arms and head. He blinked at the student.

“Uh, hi, I’m Aang! I kind of noticed you seemed...distracted, today. So, uh, if you want, you can borrow my notes if you need them. I’ll be in the library until two, you can just return them before then,” the boy said, handing Zuko his notebook.

Zuko blinked at him, again, for moment, the boy, Aang, didn’t seem bothered by Zuko’s scar at all. It was like he didn’t even notice it.

“Uh, thanks, yeah, I’ll bring it back before two,” Zuko said.

Aang beamed at him, his smile stretching across his face, “Cool! See you around!”

Zuko just nodded, Aang practically bounced away and out of the room. Piandao was gathering up his own stuff when he cleared his throat. Zuko snapped up, looking at him.

“Are you alright, Zuko? You seemed off today,” Piandao said, not looking up from his laptop.

Zuko frowned, was he that easy to read? Zuko paused, unsure what to say. He didn’t feel like delving into his life story with his professor.

“Uh, yeah. Just some personal stuff,” Zuko mumbled.

Piandao nodded, slowly, “If you ever need to talk, about _anything_. I’m here to listen. My students' health, physical and mental, are important to me.”

Zuko nodded, he appreciated the sentiment, but he didn’t see himself opening up about anything anytime soon, “Thank you.”

Piandao gave him a warm smile and Zuko finished packing up and headed out. He’d head to the library and copy Aang’s notes before his next class at ten, so he had an hour. Zuko slung his bookbag onto his shoulder and headed out and across campus to the library. He stopped for another coffee at the campus cafe before settling down at a table near the wall in the library. He pulled out his own notebook and flipped through Aang’s to find what notes he was missing.

“Zuko?” a monotone voice said, with a hint of surprise.

Zuko looked up, shock on his own face.

“Mai?” he asked.

A tall, slender girl stood near him, brown eyes wide. Her black hair was half up in two buns on either side of her head and the rest hung down. She was dressed in black jeans and a plain red t-shirt, with black platform sneakers. She approached him awkwardly, plopping her bookbag down at the table and sat down across from him.

“Uh, I didn’t know you attended here,” Zuko said, awkwardly.

“Yeah, I, uh, this is my first year. Started late,” Mai said, shrugging.

Zuko nodded, he hadn’t seen Mai since he had left home. Well, since he left Ozai’s house. That place had never been home.

“Oh, what are you studying?” Zuko asked.

“I think forensic science,” Mai replied, “You?”

“Literature and childhood education, I’d like to be an english teacher,” Zuko mumbled.

“That’s nice,” she said, shifting in her chair, “Listen, I...I saw the news.”

Zuko stiffened, his fingers grazing the scar covering the left side of his face.

“I’m glad that bastard is getting what he deserves. Also, I’m here for you, Zuko. Seriously,” Mai said, writing her phone number down, “I don’t know if you have the same number from...before, but here. Contact me if you need to talk. I care about you Zuko, I always have. I have to get to class, but I’ll see you around, okay?”

Zuko took the paper with her number and nodded again, “Thanks Mai.”

She gave him an awkward smile before getting up and walking away. Zuko felt lightheaded and dizzy. He placed his head in his hands and rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself. He took a few deep breaths, before adding Mai’s number into his phone. He’d worry about everything later, he just needed to take these notes for now, he only had thirty minutes before his next class. He went back to copying Aang’s notes, which he noticed were color-coded and very organized, not like his. Zuko managed to finish copying the notes within five minutes before his next class. He shoved his stuff and Aang’s notebook into his bag and practically sprinted to his next class. He made it in right before the professor closed the door. He gave the man an awkward smile, before sliding into a seat in the middle of the classroom. This class was a basic biology class, Zuko was only in it to complete his general education requirement which he had been putting off, because wow did he not like science. 

“Alright class, today I want to introduce you to your new teacher’s assistant, if you guys need help, he’s here,” the professor said.

Zuko glanced up from where he was doodling in his notebook. It was the boy from the coffee shop. The boy gave an awkward wave and cleared his throat.

“Hi, uh, I’m Sokka. I’m a marine biology major and a junior here. If you guys have questions or, uh, anything. I’ve written my contact information on the board, feel free to contact me,” the boy said, nervously.

Zuko wrote down Sokka’s information and went back to doodling, while the professor droned on. Zuko occasionally took notes on what he thought would be on the exam. The class dragged on forever, eventually ending and Zuko packed up his things. He needed to go back to the library to return Aang’s notebook. It was nearly two and Zuko had to catch the bus to pick up Kiyi. He started walking towards the library when someone approached him.

“Uh, hey,” the person said.

Zuko turned, it was Sokka.

“Uh, hi?”

“You’re the guy from this morning, I didn’t know you went here,” Sokka said, giving him a warm smile.

“Yeah, um, I’m a childhood education major. I’m just taking this class for the gen ed requirement,” Zuko mumbled.

Sokka nodded, “Your daughter was really adorable, by the way. She’s a cute kid.”

Zuko stared at him, “My...daughter? Oh, Kiyi, she’s not my daughter, she’s my sister.”

Sokka blushed, “Oh, sorry, I-I just thought...nevermind. Anyways where are you headed?”

“The library? I have to return Aang’s notebook,” Zuko said.

“I love Aang! He’s great, even if he’s dating my sister,” Sokka said, “I’m, uh, also headed to the library, we can walk together, if you want.”

“Uh, okay,” Zuko said.

They headed towards the library together, in an uncomfortable silence. Zuko had no idea what to say, he hadn’t ever talked to Sokka before and social skills were not something Zuko had. Sokka cleared his throat and Zuko looked at him.

“So, uh, why is your sister so...young?” he asked.

Zuko stared at him for a moment, “Uh, she’s my half-sister technically. She lived with my mom, uh, before she died, and her dad didn’t want her, so I took her in.”

“Oh, I’m-I’m sorry. I lost my mom too, when I was younger,” Sokka said.

“Oh...that’s, that’s rough buddy,” Zuko replied.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at him, a half-smile on his face, “That’s rough buddy?”

Zuko felt his face beginning to blush in embarrassment and shrugged. Sokka chuckled. They finally arrived at the library and Zuko saw Aang. Aang waved vigorously at them and Sokka waved back. They both walked over to him. Zuko handed him the notebook.

“Thanks Aang, for the help,” Zuko mumbled.

Aang beamed at him, “No problem! Hey Sokka, how was work this morning?”

Sokka shrugged as he sat down, “It was alright. I just wish Azula would help me more. She always hides out in the back.”

Zuko froze, “Azula?”

Sokka looked at him, frowning, “Yeah, she’s my coworker. She’s...not very nice, but I think she likes me, though she’d never admit it.”

“W-What does she look like?” Zuko asked.

Sokka gave him a quizzical look, “Uh, long black hair, kind of short, actually...she kind of looks a little like you, Zuko.”

Zuko just nodded, trying to stop himself from visibly shaking, “Uh, thanks. I have to go, I have to pick up my sister.”

He quickly walked away towards the nearest bus stop, trying to not think about everything today. Not think about Ozai, Mai, or Azula, he just needed to go get Kiyi.

* * *

Zuko was bundled up, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, with it zipped all the way up. He shivered against the cold as he stood outside the school, waiting for Kiyi. He let the cold air freeze his face, numb his nose and his ears, keep his eyes dry. He took a few deep breaths, praying he could keep his composure until he got Kiyi home. The front doors of the school swung open and the kids poured out. Zuko scanned the crowd of small humans until he spotted a familiar jacket.

“Kiyi!” He called out.

Kiyi was standing with someone. A girl, an older girl. With long black hair. Kiyi spotted him and waved and the girl followed her gaze. Her eyes matched Zuko’s and Zuko felt the air leave his lungs. He didn’t know what his face looked like, but it probably looked exactly like hers. Kiyi grinned at him, unaware, as she dragged the other girl with her.

“This is my brother!” Kiyi said, proudly.

He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the girl in front of him, even as Kiyi threw her arms around Zuko’s waist in a hug.

“Azula,” he croaked.

Azula just stared at him, her face unreadable. Kiyi looked up at him, then to Azula, confusion on her face.

“You know each other? She works for Mr. Hakoda!” Kiyi said.

Zuko just nodded, Azula tore her gaze away from him and smiled, _she smiled_ , at Kiyi.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said, before walking away.

Zuko watched her walk back into the school, before snapping himself out of it and smiling down at Kiyi.

“How was school today?” he asked.

Kiyi shrugged, “Kids are annoying, I don’t like them.”

“Kiyi, you’re a kid,” Zuko pointed out.

“And?”

Zuko chuckled, “Alright, let’s get home.”

* * *

Kiyi tossed her shoes off as soon as they walked inside, they hit the wall and fell in a heap. Zuko rolled his eyes as he carefully took off his shoes, lining his and Kiyi’s up against the wall. Kiyi dropped her bag at the couch and flopped down onto it.

“Don’t you dare reach for that remote. You need to do your homework, first,” Zuko called out, as he headed into the kitchen.

Kiyi groaned, “ _But Zuzu_!”

Zuko flinched involuntarily at the nickname and sighed, “No. Kiyi, homework.”

“Fine!” she yelled, snatching her bag, before storming into her room.

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He flicked the oven on and started pulling out the pans he needed to make dinner. He opened the pantry, scanning what little ingredients they had. Zuko made a mental note to go to the grocery store this coming weekend. He grabbed some spices and glanced into the sink, the chicken was well thawed from when he had tossed it in there last night. He picked it up and opened the packaging, cutting up the chicken into pieces. He mixed the pieces and spices in a bowl, before turning to the oven. Zuko stared at the small flame dancing underneath the burner. 

There was a scream of pain in the distance.

Zuko jumped and looked around.

_“Dad, please, no! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”_

_“You need to learn respect!”_

_A teapot shrieked, then there was a burning sensation._

“Zuko! Zuko!” a small voice said, shaking his shoulders.

Zuko opened his eyes and blinked, his vision swimming. He was sprawled out on the floor, the burner off and a bowl on the floor, its contents scattered across the wood. Kiyi was crouched over him, wide eyed and trembling. Zuko sat up and rubbed his head, Kiyi just looked at him, her face scared.

“Hey, Kiyi, it’s alright, I’m alright,” Zuko murmured.

She burst into tears, Zuko just sighed and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he whispered.

Kiyi clung to him, sobbing. He rubbed her back, humming an old song their mother used to sing. Eventually, she quieted down and sat back, wiping her eyes. 

“You...you were on the floor,” she mumbled.

“I know, I’m sorry. I’m alright,” he said.

He turned to look at the food scattered around him.

“Why don’t we get take-out?” he said.

Kiyi just nodded and Zuko pulled out his phone, ordering from the ramen shop nearby that they both loved. He ordered them some food and Kiyi walked over and curled up on the couch, turning on the TV. Zuko said nothing as he cleaned up the mess he had made. He tried to pretend he didn’t notice her wide brown eyes, glassy and red, flickering between him and the TV constantly. Once he was done cleaning, the food arrived and he laid it out on the coffee table in front of the TV, before sitting down next to Kiyi. Kiyi barely touched her food, so did Zuko. He took a deep breath.

“You know how sometimes you get nightmares?” Zuko asked, suddenly.

Kiyi nodded.

“Well, sometimes, I get nightmares, except they happen in the day. That’s what happened. It was just like having a nightmare, but it’s not real. You know? Like after you wake up, you feel upset and scared and have a hard time breathing. That’s what it’s like.” Zuko said.

Kiyi nodded again, “Do they...happen a lot?”

Zuko shrugged, “It depends, usually when I’m more stressed out than usual.”

“Were you more upset today?” she asked.

Zuko sighed, “Some things happened, but it’s nothing to worry about, not for you.”

Kiyi just nodded again and they fell into a silence. Zuko pulled out his phone and scrolled through the few social media apps he had. Kiyi had put the TV to some kids show and watched it. They stayed like that for a few hours, until Zuko decided it was time for Kiyi to take a bath.

“But I don’t _wanna_!” Kiyi whined.

“But you have to, you don’t want to go to bed all gross, do you?” Zuko asked, as he started running the bath.

Kiyi groaned loudly, “ _Fiiiiine_.”

Zuko made sure the bath was filled and warm, but not too hot. He stood up and dried his hands on the hand towel.

“Holler if you need me,” he said, closing the door to the bathroom.

Zuko went and sat back down on the couch, rubbing his temples. He pulled his phone back out and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at Mai’s. He frowned and paused for a moment.

**Zuko (19:32)**

Is this Mai?

**Mai💛 (19:32)** ****

Zuko?

**Zuko (20:33)**

Yeah, hey

**Mai💛 (20:33)**

hey everything alright?

**Zuko (20:33)**

Yeah, I was wondering, have you seen Azula recently?

**Mai💛 (20:33)**

uh no havent spoken to her since you left i mean i still have her contact information but i dont know if its recent

**Zuko (20:34)**

Could you send it to me?

**Mai💛 (20:34)**

yeah here you go

**_Azula Miura_ **

also you text like an old person :P

**Zuko (20:35)**

Haha.

Thanks, by the way.

Zuko added Azula’s number to his contacts and sighed. He had seen her, she works at Kiyi’s school now and worked with Sokka, or still does. He wondered if he should reach out to her. 

“Zuzu!! I’m done!!” Kiyi yelled.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts, “Are you dressed?”

“Duh!” 

Zuko still knocked on the bathroom door and Kiyi flung it open, Zuko smiled.

“Your shirt is on backwards,” he said.

Kiyi stuck her arms in and twisted the shirt around. Zuko plugged in the hairdryer and started drying her hair. He brushed it carefully, making sure it was sufficiently dry. Once he was done, he unplugged the hairdryer and Kiyi ran into the living room and flopped onto the couch. Zuko glanced at the clock, it was nearly bedtime for Kiyi.

“Bedtime, kiddo,” Zuko said.

“Can I _please_ stay up later?” Kiyi asked.

“No.”

Kiyi huffed and hauled herself off the couch and they went to her room. Kiyi climbed into her bed and Zuko tucked her in. He pulled up her small desk chair and picked up the book he had been reading her, _The Day the Crayons Quit_. He read aloud until he was sure Kiyi was asleep, he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, before going to shower himself. He washed his hair and turned off the shower, rubbing his hair dry with the towel. He glanced at his phone and saw a notification from someone.

**_New Message from Azula Miura_ **

Zuko froze and opened the message.

**Azula Miura (21:42)**

zuko? its azula. can we meet?

Zuko stared at the message, he had no idea how she got his new number. He debated not replying, but then shook his head. He should reply.

**Zuko (21:45)**

Hey Azula, yeah, we can. Does tomorrow at 16:00 work for you?

**Azula🔥 (21:46)**

yeah that does

also does anyone tell u u text like an old person?

**Zuko (21:46)**

Okay, see you then.

And yes.

Zuko shut his phone off before he could read Azula’s reply. His heart was pounding, with blood ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, counting backwards from ten. He got dressed in his pajamas and went to bed. He knew he wouldn’t fall asleep tonight.

* * *

Zuko sat down at the table, clenching the cup of hot jasmine tea that sat on the table with both hands. Azula sat across from him, her tea untouched. She kept her hands in the front pocket of her red hoodie, with the hood pulled over her head. Zuko noticed the small embroidered flame stitched in a darker red in the middle of the chest. The flame was a little lopsided, like Azula had embroidered it herself. 

“So,” Zuko said, awkwardly, “how are you?”

Azula scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I’m fine.”

“How’s the job?” Zuko asked.

Azula shrugged, “It’s alright.”

Zuko sighed, he had imagined meeting up with his sister again throughout the years, but he had never thought it would be so...awkward.

Azula pursed her lips, “How’s college?”

Zuko shrugged this time, “It’s stressful, but I’m making it work.”

“What are you studying?”

“Literature and childhood education.”

Azula gave a faint smile, “You are good with kids.”

The smile slipped off her face right after she said it.

“Thanks,” Zuko mumbled.

“How’s...the thing?” she asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“The thing?”

“Yeah, the thing...that came into the shop with you a few times. The thing that I work with at school.”

Zuko stiffened, “That _thing_ , is a child and her _name_ is Kiyi,” he said, tensely.

“Right,” Azula muttered darkly, “You dropped everything for mom’s kid.”

“What was I supposed to do? Abandon her?”

Azula shrugged again, “Mom did it to us.”

“She’s _not_ mom. She needed someone.”

Azula stiffened at those words, briefly meeting his gaze. She glanced away quickly. Zuko frowned, something was off.

“This...isn’t about Kiyi is it?”

Azula clenched her jaw and pursed her lips again. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. Zuko leaned forward and reached across the table, squeezing her forearm, trying to comfort her.

“She needed someone,” Azula repeated.

“Azula-”

She scoffed, “I _needed_ you, Zuzu. I needed you and you _weren’t there_. I needed my brother and you weren’t there.”

Azula didn’t cry. Azula wasn’t crying. Her wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie was not Azula crying. Zuko was shocked, Azula had never once admitted to needing someone, much less needing him.

“‘Zula,” Zuko whispered softly.

“I...I needed you, I was alone, with _him_. And...and now you’re walking around, with her. It hurts. It just, it just hurts,” Azula whispered.

Azula took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with her sleeves again. Zuko gave her forearm another soft squeeze. 

“I’m here now,” Zuko said, his voice cracking, “I’m here now.”

They fell into silence again, this time it was less uncomfortable. Their tea had gone cold, but neither of them seemed to notice or care. Azula sniffed a little, shifting slightly so Zuko would let go.

“I...I should probably head home, I still have some work I need to do,” Azula mumbled.

Zuko nodded, “I’ll go with you, take you home.”

Azula nodded, silently. A few moments later, they were sitting together on the bus. They weren’t trying to fill the silence, but instead sat in comfort, just trying to be around each other again after those few years apart. Zuko let Azula take the window seat, she leaned her head against the window, looking out instead of looking at him. Zuko didn’t mind, this was just the start. He shoved his hands into his pockets and felt the chocolate bar that Sokka had given him earlier. He pulled it out and opened it, breaking it in half and silently offering the other half to Azula. Azula gave a small smile and wordlessly took the chocolate, they ate it together in silence. Suddenly she nudged his shoulder.

“This is my stop,” she said.

Zuko and her got up, exiting the bus. Azula’s apartment complex was small and definitely an older building, much different than the modern mansion they grew up in. Zuko stared at it, before looking at her.

“You know...I’d like to meet her,” Azula said, suddenly.

“What?” Zuko asked.

Azula rolled her eyes, “I’d like to meet Kiyi, outside of Jeong Jeong’s class.”

“R-Really?” Zuko asked, again, surprised.

“Yeah. I would like to have another sister. Probably would beat having a brother,” she joked.

Zuko cracked a small smile, “Yeah, I bet it would.”

“I guess, I’ll see you around, Zuzu,” she said, walking up to the entrance.

“Yeah, ‘Zula. See you around.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello? Earth to Zuko,” someone said, smacking him with a pillow.

Zuko jolted awake and rubbed his eyes, Kiyi was standing on his bed, with a pillow in her hands, raised over her head. Zuko sat up.

“Kiyi, it's six in the morning. On a Saturday,” Zuko said.

Kiyi dropped the pillow and crossed her arms, “You said you were gonna take me to the aquarium today. We’re going with Azula.”

Zuko flopped back down in his bed and groaned, “I know. I know. But it’s  _ six in the morning _ . We aren’t going until ten.”

“And? We can go to that coffee shop she used to work at. See that boy!” Kiyi said.

Zuko shot her a look, eyebrow raised, “That boy?”

“That barista! The pretty one!”

“Sokka?”

“So you admit he’s pretty!”

“Kiyi, I didn’t  _ say _ anything.”

“But you didn’t deny it!”

Zuko gaped at her, why was his five year old sister trying to set him up? Sure, it had been a few weeks since he had met with Azula originally and they had met up a few times since then and sure, he may or may not visit that coffee shop Sokka works at in the morning everyday before Kiyi goes to school. But that’s because it was convenient, not because he thought Sokka was  _ cute _ . Not that at all.

“C’mon, we go  _ everyday _ ,” Kiyi said, as if she had read his thoughts, “Why not go today?”

“Because it’s  _ Saturday _ . We don’t have school and I don’t have work. So I could  _ sleep in _ ,” Zuko said.

Zuko tossed the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Kiyi flopped onto his stomach, quite hard, and Zuko let out a grunt. He tossed the covers off his head and glared at Kiyi, who was smiling cheekily at him.

“Fine,” he grumbled, “You win.

Kiyi giggled and climbed off his bed and ran out of his room. Zuko hauled himself out of his bed and changed into a red sweater and black jeans. He grabbed his black, bomber jacket, which had  _ enemy of the state  _ painted on the back in gold that he did, and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He saw Kiyi already fully dressed, properly, standing by the door. He rolled his eyes before going into the bathroom. He glanced at his phone, it was barely seven in the morning. He sighed and brushed his teeth and then brushed his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and Kiyi handed him his wallet, grinning.

“You’re a menace. Making me get up this early on a Saturday,” Zuko muttered.

Kiyi just shrugged, still grinning, “I know.”

Zuko scoffed and she took his hand in hers as they walked out the door. Inconveniently, the coffee shop was out of the way to the aquarium, conveniently, however, they had plenty of time thanks to Kiyi. Zuko leaned his head against the window of the bus, hoping to get some extra sleep before they got to the shop. However, unlike movies, trying to lean against the window just made Zuko hit his head, a lot. He groaned and tossed his head back. Kiyi was bouncing excitedly in her seat.

“How are you so energetic, it's not even eight,” Zuko mumbled, eyes closed.

“Because we are going to the aquarium! Also, you get to see that cute boy,” Kiyi said, loudly.

Zuko rubbed one of his temples, “Kiyi, please, keep your voice  _ down _ . It’s too early.”

“Cute boy! Cute boy! Cute boy!” Kiyi chanted.

Zuko felt his cheeks flushing, “Kiyi.”

The bus arrived at their stop, Kiyi practically dragged Zuko off the bus and into the shop. She ran right up to the counter and beamed at Sokka, who grinned back.

“Cute boy! One hot chocolate, please!”

Sokka let out a laugh, “Cute boy?”

Zuko gaped at her, “Can I give you back?”

Kiyi turned to him, “No,” she said, a deadpan expression on her face.

Sokka let out another laugh, Zuko just rolled his eyes and handed Sokka his card, who just waved him off.

“Nah, it’s free,” he said.

Zuko blinked, “Are...you sure?”

“Yeah, you come in here all the time and your sister is a riot, so it’s free.”

Zuko put his card back in his wallet and Kiyi tugged on his pant leg. Zuko crouched down and stared at her.

“Yes?”

“Ask him.”

“Ask him what?”

“Ask him out,” Kiyi said, a little loudly.

Zuko went wide-eyed and clamped his hand over her mouth. He could feel Kiyi’s smirk. He removed his hand slowly, before standing back up, hoping his cheeks weren’t red. Sokka either hadn’t heard, or didn’t care. Zuko didn’t know which idea he liked more. His back was to them anyways. Zuko took a deep breath, Kiyi giggled next to him and he shot her a not-at-all intimidating glare.

“Here you go, enjoy!” Sokka said, handing them their drinks.

Kiyi snatched hers and ran off to a table and sat down. Zuko let out a tired sigh.

“I...I apologize for her. She’s just really excited today,” Zuko said exasperatedly, rubbing his face.

Sokka chuckled, “Nah, it’s alright. She’s funny.”

Zuko took a long sip of his coffee, “Thanks, for the free drinks, by the way.”

Sokka shrugged, “It’s no problem, enjoy!”

Zuko nodded and walked over to Kiyi, sitting down across from her. She already had whipped cream on her face. Zuko wordlessly handed her a napkin. She took it and wiped her face, grinning.

“Zuzu,” Kiyi said.

Zuko stared at her, “Yes?”

“There’s something on your cup.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow and turned the cup around. There was a phone number on it, with Sokka’s name. Zuko blushed and turned the cup around.

“You’re  _ welcome _ ,” Kiyi said.

“Don’t you have a hot chocolate to finish?”

“We still have an hour!”

Zuko just took another long sip of coffee, he was going to need it.

* * *

Zuko kept a tight grip on Kiyi’s hand, afraid she’d run off as soon as they entered the aquarium. The aquarium was  _ crowded _ . Zuko craned his neck to look for Azula. Azula was sitting near the gift shop, Zuko made a mental note to  _ not _ let Kiyi go in there. She was sitting with her legs spread apart, taking up room more than necessary. She was leaned back against the bench, wearing the same red hoodie she had worn at their first meeting, with a black tennis skirt and knee-high military-style boots on. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down bun, secured with a gold scrunchie.

“You’re sitting inappropriately,” some old lady huffed.

Azula gave her the middle finger.

Zuko smirked, “Hey ‘Zula!” he called out.

Azula lifted her head and looked around, spotting him and Kiyi. She gave a wave and Zuko walked towards her, practically dragging Kiyi this time, who was ready to run off and explore. Azula got up and pocketed her phone. Kiyi tossed her arms around Azula’s waist, giving her a hug, which Azula responded with an awkward pat on Kiyi’s hand.

“So, where do you wanna go first?” Azula asked.

“I wanna go see the sharks!” Kiyi squealed.

Kiyi grabbed one of Azula’s hands and one of Zuko’s, dragging them into one of the exhibits. Azula rolled her eyes and she stumbled over her feet to keep up with Kiyi, Zuko chuckled next to her. They entered a large room with dark walls and floors. The room was illuminated with the blue glow of the giant tank filled with colorful fish. Kiyi ran up to the front and pressed her face and hands against the glass. Zuko and Azula hung back, letting the other kids swarming the aquarium get a look. Zuko glanced over, Azula’s face was unreadable, bathed in the same blue glow as the room. He nudged her shoulder.

“You alright?” he asked.

Azula nodded.

“Azula.”

“I...It’s just weird.”

“Weird?”

Azula gestured around them, “This. It’s just weird.”

“I know.”

“We...we never did this stuff as kids. I...I don’t know. After you left, I just never thought…”

“That we would do this? That we would meet again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we lost some time together. But we’re making it up now,” Zuko said, bumping his shoulder with Azula’s.

Azula smiled, “Yeah, yeah we are.”

“Like I said,” Zuko whispered, “I’m here for you. I can’t change the past for us, but we can fix the future.”

Azula nodded, “Yeah.”

Zuko suddenly turned to face her, “How did you get my number?”

Azula looked taken aback, “Huh?”

“When you first contacted me, how did you get my number? I had it changed when I left.”

Azula blinked at him a few times before speaking, “Uh, Iroh. I got it from Iroh.”

“Uncle?”

Azula rolled her eyes, “Yes. That’s what I just said.”

Zuko glared at her, “I  _ know _ that. I’m just surprised you...talk to him.”

Azula stared back at him, “I stayed with him, for a little bit. After I had moved out, you had already left. Disappeared. You should probably contact him. He misses you.”

Zuko took a deep breath and turned away from her. His blood ran cold, Kiyi was no longer standing next to the tank.

“Where’s Kiyi?” he asked.

Azula turned her attention to the tank, “Uh, I don’t know…”

Zuko started craning his neck, scanning the crowd, trying to ignore his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t see Kiyi anywhere, Azula was also looking around.

“I don’t see her at all...Where...Where would she have gone?” Zuko said, the panic clear in his voice.

Azula squeezed his forearm, “We’ll find her, let’s split up, okay? She could not have gone far.”

Zuko nodded, Azula left out the place they came in, heading back to the main lobby. Zuko turned towards the tunnel that connected this room to another. Zuko didn’t stop to marvel at the tunnel, the glass reflecting the water around them, with the fish and sharks swimming above him. He just wanted to find Kiyi. He practically ran through the tunnel, exiting into another giant fish tank room, where a scuba diver was performing inside it. There were a bunch of kids cheering for the diver, but Kiyi wasn’t among them. Zuko cursed quietly under his breath and moved on. Kiyi wasn’t at the penguin enclosure or the beluga whales enclosure either. He checked where the otters were too, nothing. Zuko was ready to have a full blown panic attack and find management when his phone rang. He picked it up.

“Zuko,” Azula’s voice said, weary and annoyed on the other end, “I found her. We’re near that exhibit where you touch the stingrays.”

Zuko let out a sigh of relief and speed-walked over there. Azula was standing there, with Kiyi under one of her arms, looking like a dejected rag-doll. She lifted her head when Zuko came up, a sheepish grin on her face.

“Sorry Zuzu,” Kiyi mumbled.

Azula rolled her eyes, “He was worried sick about you.”

“It’s alright, Kiyi. Just don’t do that again, okay? Tell us where you’re going,” Zuko said, ruffling her hair.

Azula let her go and Kiyi giggled as she hit the floor, Zuko gave Azula a glare, but she just shrugged. Kiyi stood up and beamed at him.

“C’mon, the stingrays are so cool!” Kiyi said, grabbing Zuko’s hand and pulling him over to the touch pond. 

Azula followed behind them. The worker was explaining how stingrays survive in the wild and their natural habitats. Kiyi guided Zuko’s hand into the pool, forcing him to pet one of the stingrays. It was slimy and Zuko shuddered. He heard Azula chuckle behind him. Kiyi turned and grabbed Azula’s hand to get her to touch the stingrays. Azula looked like she was going to yank away, but at the last moment, let Kiyi guide her hand into the pool. She grimaced as she touched a stingray.

The rest of the aquarium trip went smoothly. They spent a long time at every single exhibit, with Kiyi pressed up against the glass, while Zuko and Azula stood back, letting her take everything in. The smoothness ended when they were leaving and had to exit through the giftshop. 

“Zuzu,  _ please _ , I want it!” Kiyi whined, clutching a penguin plushie.

Zuko sighed, “Kiyi, it’s too expensive, I’ll buy you one online, okay?”

“No!” Kiyi shrieked, attracting stares from strangers, “I want  _ this _ one!”

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, “Kiyi-”

Kiyi let out another wail, stomping her feet, “I want it! I want it!”

Azula huffed and snatched the plushie out of Kiyi’s hands, Zuko was thankful she couldn’t actually set it on fire, because her face looked like she wanted to. Kiyi screamed and cried even louder.

“Stop crying!” Azula yelled, “I’ll buy you the stupid plushie.”

Kiyi immediately calmed down. Zuko leaned over to Azula.

“You don’t have to,” he whispered, into her ear.

“I know,” she whispered back, “But I  _ really _ want her to stop crying.”

Zuko just nodded and Azula headed towards the check-out counter. He crouched down and looked at Kiyi, who was wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

“Kiyi,” Zuko said, sternly, “You  _ know _ better than to act like that. You need to tell Azula thank you, but don’t do that again.”

Kiyi nodded. Zuko stood back up and Azula handed the bag with the plushie in it to Kiyi.

“Thank you!” Kiyi said, loudly.

Azula gave a small, awkward smile, “No problem, kid.”

* * *

Zuko leaned back in his chair, eyes staring at the ceiling. He should be writing his paper, it's due in two days, but he really has no motivation to do so. The blank word document just stared at him, taunting him. So, instead, he stared at the ceiling while he sat in the library not working when he should absolutely be working. Kiyi was seated next to him, scribbling furiously. Zuko wasn’t sure if she was doing homework or just coloring. Her school had the day off for some reason, so she had tagged along to school with him. Piandao was surprisingly okay with having his five-year-older sister sit in the class with him. He had even let her answer some questions he asked, even though she knew nothing on the topic. Aang sat across from him at the same table, idling scrolling through his phone. Aang had begun tagging along with Zuko to the library after Piandao’s classes. Zuko wouldn’t say they were friends, but he didn’t mind the other boy’s company.

“Are you working on your paper?” Aang asked.

“No,” Zuko replied, “Are you?”

Aang chuckled, “No.”

Zuko nodded, running his hands down his face. He turned his attention back to the blank word document, scowling. 

“It’s cute boy!” Kiyi shrieked.

Zuko turned to her, wide-eyed. Aang burst into laughter, hunching over in his chair. Zuko glared at both of them.

“Kiyi, be  _ quiet _ , we are in the library,” Zuko pleaded.

Aang was still laughing when Sokka approached their table. He raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

“Are you alright, Aang?” Sokka asked.

“Yeah,” Aang said, through his giggling, “I’m great!”

“Hi cute boy!” Kiyi piped up.

Zuko wanted to pass away, Aang mouthed  _ cute boy _ at him, Aang also might have had someone kick him in the shin. 

Sokka laughed, “Hey Kiyi.”

“You  _ know  _ his name is Sokka,” Zuko muttered.

Kiyi turned to him, wide-eyed and innocent-looking, “I know!”

Zuko silently prayed to any god listening to give him strength not to murder his sister at this moment. Sokka pulled up a chair and plopped down at the table. Aang, suddenly, packed his bag and stood up. Zuko stared at him, his eyes silently pleading, but Aang had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh, sorry guys, Katara just texted me, I gotta go!” Aang said, cheerfully, waving at them, before practically dashing out of the library.

Zuko decided right there that Aang was not his friend, he was a traitor.

“So, um,” Sokka started, avoiding Zuko’s gaze, “the holidays are coming up.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow, “Uh, yeah.”

“Well, so, Aang and I are friends, and you and Aang are friends, so uh, he’s talked about you, to me, and, uh, he’s mentioned you...you don’t really do anything for the holidays. And, well, I talked to my dads and, uh, they’ve invited you and Kiyi for a family dinner at my house. If you want to. Aang will be there, since you know, he’s with Katara,” Sokka blurted out, cheeks red.

Zuko blinked at him, Kiyi got their attention by slamming her hands on the table, leaning forward.

“We would love to, cute boy!” she said, grinning.

Sokka nodded at her, “Okay, uh, great!”

Zuko gave a side glance to Kiyi, “Uh, could my other sister come too?”

Sokka nodded, “Sure, the more the merrier!”

Kiyi had gone back to scribbling and Zuko accepted that his paper would not be happening today, he sighed and closed his laptop. Sokka cleared his throat and Zuko looked at him.

“So, uh, are you busy?” Sokka asked.

Zuko shook his head, “No, I’m done for today.”

“Well, uh, would you want to do an activity together?” Sokka asked.

“An...activity?” Zuko repeated.

Sokka turned to Kiyi, “Hey, Kiyi, what would you like to do?”

“I wanna go to the park!” Kiyi said.

Sokka turned to Zuko, smiling, “Guess the park it is.”

* * *

Zuko was sure Kiyi had to have planned this. There was no way his sister did not know what she was doing. He was  _ convinced _ she had somehow planned this. Zuko was holding one of her hands, while Sokka held the other as they walked to the park, their bookbags slung over the shoulders. Kiyi was rambling about something, but Zuko wasn’t listening. He was looking at Sokka, who was looking at Kiyi and seemed to be listening intently. 

“Right Zuzu?” Kiyi said, suddenly, looking up at him.

“Hm?” Zuko said.

Kiyi narrowed her eyes, “You weren’t listening to me?”

Zuko felt his cheeks flush when Sokka laughed, “Busted, man.”

They approached the playground in the park and Kiyi let go of their hands and bolted to it. Zuko and Sokka set their bags down and settled down on a bench nearby. It wasn’t that cold out and it helped the sun was shining today. Zuko sighed and leaned his head back and didn’t even flinch as Sokka quietly placed his arm around Zuko’s shoulders.

“You never texted me,” Sokka said, looking at him.

Zuko blushed, “Sorry, I didn’t know what to say.”

“That’s alright, we’re hanging out now.”

“Yeah, yeah we are.”

Zuko lowered his head, watching Kiyi run around on the playground. 

“Your sister...she’s…” Sokka started.

“A character?” Zuko supplied.

Sokka chuckled, “Yeah. She’s cool. I like her.”

Zuko snorted, “You can have her.”

Sokka laughed, Zuko would do anything to hear it again, “How about we trade? You take Katara and I’ll take Kiyi.”

“Deal.”

“Zuzu! Zuzu! Watch this!” Kiyi yelled.

Zuko watched her as she did a flip off the monkey bars.

“ _ Please _ be careful, Kiyi!” Zuko yelled back.

“Actually, I take that back. I think I’ll keep Katara,” Sokka muttered, as Kiyi continued to do flips off the monkey bars.

Zuko snorted again, “Okay.”

“Who’s your other sister?” Sokka asked.

“Azula.”

Sokka gaped at him, Zuko sighed, “We were estranged for awhile...we’re working on patching up our relationship now.”

“Why were you guys estranged?” Sokka asked.

Zuko tensed and Sokka noticed, “Hey, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Sokka gave Zuko a small squeeze and Zuko let himself lay his head on Sokka’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, in a comfortable silence as they watched Kiyi run around with what seemed like all the energy in the world. Eventually, Kiyi came up to them and laid across their laps. Zuko stroked her hair.

“Tired?” he asked.

Kiyi nodded, her eyes closed. Zuko glanced at his watch, it wasn’t super late, but he should probably get Kiyi home before she falls asleep right there in their laps. 

“I’ll walk you home,” Sokka offered, as if he read Zuko’s mind.

The walk home was quiet, Zuko was carrying Kiyi on his hip, she had passed out shortly after they started walking home. Sokka held Zuko’s free hand. The walk to Zuko’s apartment was surprisingly short. Zuko stopped at the front entrance and Sokka gave him a smile.

“I had a nice time,” Sokka said.

Zuko blushed, “Me too.”

They stared at each other for a moment, before Sokka leaned forward and gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you around, okay? And don’t forget to text me,” Sokka murmured.

Zuko nodded, “Yeah, I won’t.”

Sokka smiled and shoved his hands into his pants pockets as he walked away. Zuko headed up to his apartment and laid Kiyi on the couch, placing a blanket on her and tucking her in. Kiyi whined in her sleep from being moved and Zuko rolled his eyes to himself. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through his contacts until he found Sokka’s.

**Zuko (19:54)**

I had a really nice time.

**Sokka (19:54)**

me too :)

i’ll text you the details of my dads dinner later

have a good weekend <3

**Zuko (19:55)**

You too <3

Zuko was not smiling at his phone like an idiot, not at all.

* * *

Dinner with Sokka’s family was not what Zuko expected at all. Hakoda and Bato, Sokka’s dads, seemed absolutely content having Zuko, Azula, Kiyi, and Aang with them, even though they had never met. Zuko could only think about his father never let Azula and him have friends over, except maybe Mai and Ty Lee when they were young. Zuko was also not expecting to be tackled by a giant, white, fluffy dog when he entered the door and ending up flat on his back. Though, Azula found that hilarious.

“Appa! Appa get down!!” Aang said, trying to pry the giant dog off Zuko.

The dog, Appa, however, seemed absolutely content with just laying on top of Zuko. Zuko would not admit that he was content with the dog laying on top of him. Azula was doubled  over laughing, while Kiyi already had her arms wrapped around the dog’s neck, hugging him.

“I’m so sorry!” Aang said, once he managed to get Appa off Zuko.

Zuko shrugged, grinning, as he stood up, “It’s alright. Cute dog.”

“Thanks! Appa is really sweet, he just thinks he’s a lap dog and he isn’t.”

“You guys must be Zuko, Azula, and Kiyi!” Hakoda said, wrapping the three of them into a hug.

“Dad,  _ please _ , you just met them,” Sokka said, sounding slightly horrified.

“All friends of yours are family to us, son, you know that,” Bato said, tugging Sokka’s wolftail.

Kiyi had already made herself at home, curled up on the couch with Appa. Zuko saw Katara in the kitchen, seemingly cooking for all of them. Azula frowned.

“Why is no one helping you?” Azula asked, walking into the kitchen.

“Because they’re  _ banned _ from the kitchen, after they nearly set the stove on fire last year,” Katara said, not looking up.

When she did, she glared at Azula, “You’re the bitch of a coworker Sokka had to deal with.”

Azula threw her hands up in a “I surrender” gesture, “Yeah. You want help or not? There’s no way you can do it all by yourself.”

Katara glared at her for another moment, then sighed, “Yeah, can you cut up the onions?”

Zuko stared at Azula, shock on his face, Azula stuck her tongue out at him.

“You told me to try and be nicer, Zuzu,” she said, “So I’m trying it.”

She turned her attention to the onions and began cutting. Aang also walked into the kitchen, helping cook as well. Hakoda and Bato were setting the table, whispering to each other and giggling. Sokka suddenly grabbed Zuko’s hand and led him towards the stairs.

“We’ll be in my room!” he called out.

“Dinner’s in two hours! If you do anything, make it quick!” Bato called back.

Zuko made a strangled noise and the look of horror on Sokka’s beet-red face would have been really funny, if Zuko was also not absolutely mortified.

“Dad,  _ please _ !” Sokka whined.

Bato just shrugged and went back to setting the table, Sokka practically shoved Zuko into his room, before flinging himself on to his bed, groaning.

“I am so sorry,” he mumbled.

Zuko shrugged, “It’s alright. It was kind of funny.”

“Do not tell them that. I mean it. They will not shut up about it, I am begging you do not tell them they’re funny,” Sokka groaned.

Zuko chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Sokka’s wolftail, “Alright, I won’t tell your dads they’re funny.”

Sokka rolled onto his back and sighed. Zuko looked around the room, it was painted a light blue, with those glow-in-the-dark sticker stars on his ceiling. His bedsheets were a checkered white and blue pattern and Zuko could see numerous hockey trophies lining the bookshelf in the corner. His desk was cluttered with numerous textbooks, all about science, and lined with photos of who Zuko assumed were his friends. Zuko picked up a photo closest to him, the photo was of a younger girl, with bleached white hair and bright brown eyes, smiling vibrantly. Sokka shifted next to him.

“That’s Yue,” he said, quietly.

“She’s pretty,” Zuko commented.

“Yeah...she was,” Sokka said.

Zuko noticed the note of sadness in his voice.

“She...was my first girlfriend,” Sokka mumbled.

Zuko nodded and placed the photo back down, “Was?”

“She, uh, passed away. Ewing sarcoma. Bone cancer,” Sokka said, quietly.

“Oh...I’m so sorry, how old was she?” Zuko asked.

“Sixteen,” Sokka replied.

Zuko took in a sharp breath, “Shit...I’m so sorry,”

Sokka shrugged and wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist, “It’s alright, I mean, it’s not, but I’m healing.”

Zuko nodded and laid back, resting his head on Sokka’s stomach. 

“Your dads seem cool,” Zuko said, trying to change the subject.

Sokka snorted, “They’re nerds.”

Zuko scoffed, “They’re better than my dad.”

Sokka ran his fingers through Zuko’s hair and Zuko sighed.

“Was...your dad that bad?” Sokka asked, hesitation in his voice.

Zuko was silent for a moment, “Yeah. He, uh, gave me this scar. Drove a wedge between me and Azula. My mom ran out on us when we were younger, because of him.”

Sokka stopped running his fingers through Zuko’s hair for a moment, before continuing, “Well, shit. He definitely takes home the Asshole of the Century Award.”

Zuko snorted, “Yeah.”

“Boys!” Hakoda’s voice called from downstairs, “Dinner’s ready!”

Zuko and Sokka hauled themselves off the bed and headed downstairs. Kiyi had sat at the corner of the table, so Appa could sit near her and Azula sat next to her. Hakoda and Bato sat at one end, with Katara and Aang on another. Sokka and Zuko sat down at the remaining two chairs. The meal was delicious, Zuko stuffed himself as much as he could. Katara, Aang, and Azula had begun bickering over some movie.

“She was a witch!” Azula said, exasperated.

Katara rolled her eyes, “No, she wasn’t!”

Aang groaned, “She came down in a bubble! She was a princess!”

“Of course you’re gonna side with your girlfriend!” Azula said, pointing a finger at him.

Bato sighed, “Kids, please, no arguing at the table.”

Katara stuck her tongue out at Azula, Azula did the same back.

Zuko pretended to not notice Kiyi feeding Appa scraps from her plate, while Hakoda and Sokka seemed to be having some intense discussion about some science thing that Zuko did not care to understand. The atmosphere was broken by the ringing of the doorbell. Zuko turned towards the front door as Hakoda got up to go answer it. Zuko nearly threw up when he saw who was at the door.

“Uncle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can come scream at me on tumblr @kahtara!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone who has kept up with this fic! I'm so happy that so many people have loved and commented on this fic it means the world to me and i hope you enjoy this last chapter!

A lot of things happened at once. First, Azula knocked over her chair and made a beeline for Iroh, like she was going to punch him, only to be stopped by Bato. Second, Appa started barking like crazy, with Aang trying to hush him. Third, Zuko ran. Like all those times he had done before. Granted, he didn’t actually go anywhere. He just bolted up into Sokka’s room, trying to calm himself down, he sat down on Sokka’s bed. He could feel his heart rate skyrocket, his chest becoming tight and his breaths were shallow and fast. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried counting backwards from ten, timing his breaths, aiming to calm himself down. The creaking of the door opening snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up, expecting to see Sokka, but Kiyi and Azula were poking their heads in. Kiyi dashed towards him, tossing herself into his lap, throwing her arms around him. He pulled her into a tight hug and Azula stepped in, closing the door behind her.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked.

Zuko sighed, “No.”

Azula rolled her eyes, “Well tough luck.”

She grabbed Sokka’s desk chair and settled down into it, staring at him. Zuko shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Kiyi tightened her grip on Zuko, who started rubbing small circles on her back. No one said anything for a moment, before Zuko broke.

“I haven’t seen him since I left,” he muttered, “I ran one night and just, I didn’t tell him where I was going and I never went back.”

Azula nodded, “When I was with him, he told me that. Pretty stupid on your part. Old man was worried sick. Probably has been this whole time.”

Zuko rolled his eyes at her, “I’m aware. But I was thirteen and  _ terrified _ .”

“Why? You were out of Dad’s.”

“Physically, yeah. But mentally and emotionally...I wasn’t. I don’t think I’ll ever be. But I was convinced he was going to come for me. To hurt me, again. And ridiculously enough, I  _ wanted _ him to come for me. I wanted him to come take me back, even though the consequences...would have been a lot. I don’t know why I ran, but I did. I wanted to get as far away as possible. So I did.”

Azula pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, “Yeah, yeah I get that. When Uncle finally got custody of me at sixteen, I thought Dad would come get me. That everything would go  back to normal. It didn’t. But, I guess that’s for the best.”

“What did you do for those two years?” Zuko asked, he and Azula had been spending a lot of time together, but he really didn’t know what Azula had been doing those years he wasn’t there.

“A lot of therapy,” Azula replied, crossing her arms, “Custody battles. I left once I turned eighteen.”

Zuko nodded, knowing he wouldn’t get more information out of her, not right now. There was another knock on the door, it was Sokka this time. Azula gestured for him to come in as she stood and left. Sokka sat down next to Zuko on his bed, Kiyi now asleep in Zuko’s arms.

“Hey,” Sokka said.

“Hey,” Zuko replied.

“I’m so sorry,” Sokka blurted out, “I had no idea my neighbor was your uncle! He just comes over sometimes unannounced with tea a lot!”

That did sound like Uncle Iroh.

Zuko gave a small smile, knowing it didn’t reach his eyes, “It’s okay, you couldn’t have known.”

Sokka placed his head in his hands, “He’s still downstairs too. I think everyone is just kind of shocked.”

“Yeah,” Zuko said, taking a deep breath, “I should talk to him.”

Sokka was quiet for a moment, before asking, “How long has it been? I mean, since you’ve seen him?”

Zuko sighed, “I was thirteen.”

“Oh.”

Zuko just sighed again, “C’mon, let’s go downstairs.”

Uncle Iroh, Hakoda, and Bato were seated at the table. Aang, Azula, Katara, and Appa were nowhere in sight. Zuko was still carrying Kiyi when he came down. He locked eyes with Uncle for a moment, before looking away. Sokka quietly took Kiyi from him, careful not to wake her.

“I’ll be outside if you need me,” he whispered in Zuko’s ear.

Zuko nodded and Sokka freed a hand to give his hand a reassuring squeeze, before walking out the backdoor, where the others were. Zuko awkwardly took a seat at the table. Hakoda and Bato glanced at each other, then at Zuko.

“Do you want us to stay?” Hakoda asked.

Zuko shook his head, “It’ll be fine.”

_ He won’t hurt me. He’s not Dad. He won’t hurt me. _

Hakoda stared at him for a moment, before nodding solemnly. He and Bato got up, walking outside as well. Zuko dropped his gaze to his hands, wringing them, unsure what to say.

“Zuko,” Uncle Iroh said, his voice gravelly and thick, “You don’t know how happy I am to see you.”

Zuko couldn’t find the words to reply. That didn’t stop Uncle.

“I’m am so,  _ so  _ thankful, to see that you are doing well. I also see that you and Azula have reconnected...as well as...a daughter?”

“She’s not my daughter. She’s Mom’s kid. Or...was,” Zuko said, his voice stiff.

He could  _ feel _ Uncle’s eyes on him, but he couldn’t look at him. He just couldn’t. Not now.

“Was?” Uncle Iroh asked, his voice gentle.

Zuko took a deep breath, “Mom...passed. She was sick. Kiyi...Kiyi needed someone and when child services contacted me, I couldn’t say no. I couldn’t leave her without someone.”

“Like how you felt when you were younger?” Uncle asked, his voice soft and quiet.

Zuko stiffened, debating getting Hakoda in here, or Sokka, “Yeah.”

“You weren’t by yourself.”

“I know. I mean, I know that now.”

There was a long stifling silence.

“I’m sorry.”

Zuko froze, finally lifting his gaze to meet Uncle Iroh’s. Uncle’s eyes were wet and glassy, like he was holding back tears.

“I am  _ so sorry _ Zuko. That I didn’t...try harder...to come find you. To show that you had someone, that you had me.”

“Uncle,” Zuko started.

Uncle Iroh reached forward, pulling Zuko into a very tight hug. Zuko remained frozen for a moment, before slowly returning the hug.

“I did not try hard then, but now, if you would let me, I’d like to try again. Please, Zuko,” Uncle whispered, his voice cracking.

“Please,” Zuko said, tears falling, “I want to try again.”

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling of the classroom, he was in his biology class, which was incredibly boring to him and so he decided to just not pay attention today. The professor was droning on and on, with Sokka also up at the front, presumably doodling in his notebook. It had been a few weeks since he had been at Sokka’s house and he and Azula had been getting tea with Uncle every other weekend. It was strange to see him after all these years, but it was nice. Zuko was happy, rebuilding the family he thought he could never have. Of course, he’d be happier if he didn’t have to take this class. This class always seemed like it never ended and it was only a fifty minute class.

“Alright, that’s all for today,” the professor said.

Zuko sighed in relief and packed his bag as quickly as he could to get out of there. He did wait outside for Sokka, who emerged from the class last. Sokka took his hand in his own and gave him a smile.

“I hope you know I have no idea what’s happening in that class,” Zuko said, as they walked outside.

“I know,” Sokka said, grinning.

They walked, hand in hand, to the library. Aang was already waiting for them, hunched over some textbook. He saw them approaching and waved happily. They sat down and Zuko  pulled out his laptop. He opened an empty word document for his essay in Piandao’s class and Aang leaned over, resting his chin on Zuko’s shoulder. 

“What are you gonna write about?” he asked.

Zuko shrugged, “No idea.”

“What’s the topic?” Sokka asked.

“Something that has impacted us greatly or whatever,” Zuko sighed, “I could write about my family, but I don’t know if I want to scar Piandao with the shitshow that is my life.”

“Ha, scar,” Aang chuckled.

Zuko turned his head and stared at the boy, expressionless. Sokka was wide-eyed and gaping at Aang, who suddenly realized.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t mean--”

Zuko cracked a smile, “Nah, that was funny.”

Aang visibly relaxed, while Sokka just shook his head. Zuko decided to write about Kiyi and began typing. As if on cue, his phone rang. It was Jeong Jeong, Zuko took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Hello?” he said.

“Zuko? It’s Kiyi, you need to come down to the school.”

Zuko didn’t even explain to Aang and Sokka as he packed his bag and practically flew out of the library.

* * *

When he entered Kiyi’s school, Azula was waiting for him. 

“What happened?” he hissed.

Azula sighed, “She punched another kid.”

Zuko groaned inwardly and headed to the counselor’s office where Kiyi was, she was sitting in the middle of the room, arms crossed and angry. The counselor, an older woman, dubbed “Aunt Wu”, by Kiyi, was sitting in her chair, offering Zuko and Azula a smile as they came in.

“Kiyi,” Aunt Wu said, “Would like you like to explain what happened?”

Kiyi huffed and made herself smaller. Zuko crouched down and sat in front of Kiyi.

“Ki, you’re not in trouble, alright? I just wanna know what happened,” he murmured.

“Chan was being mean to me,” she said.

“So...you punched him?” Zuko asked, gently.

“He said I wasn’t normal because I don’t have a mom!” Kiyi yelled, “He kept calling me a freak because I don’t have parents! That my dad didn’t want me!”

Zuko sighed as Kiyi let out a sob. He pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in his chest, her small hands gripping his sweatshirt tightly.

“He shouldn’t have ever said those things, but you cannot just punch him. You need to tell Mr. Jeong okay?” Zuko whispered.

Kiyi nodded and Zuko picked her up. Aunt Wu gave a small nod towards Azula, who left with them. They walked out of the school and waited for the bus. Zuko felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

“Can you get that for me?” Zuko asked, shifting Kiyi so she was easier to hold.

Azula rolled her eyes, but fished his phone out and answered the call placing it on speaker.

“Babe? Babe, is everything okay?” Sokka’s voice said.

Azula smirked as Zuko’s cheeks flushed at the pet name.

“Yeah, it was Kiyi,” Zuko said, ignoring Azula, “We’re all fine, I’m headed home now.”

“Do you want me to come over?” Sokka asked.

“Uh, if you want to,” Zuko muttered.

The bus pulled up at that moment and the trio boarded the bus, Zuko settled Kiyi in the seat next to him and took the phone from Azula, taking it off speaker.

“Sorry,” Zuko said, “What did you say?”

“Send me your address. I’m coming over. Aang is coming too!” Sokka said, before hanging up.

Zuko sighed and texted Sokka his address. Once they arrived at Zuko’s apartment, Kiyi asleep in Azula’s arms, Aang and Sokka were already there. They all clambered up to Zuko’s  apartment and Azula put Kiyi to bed. Sokka and Aang made themselves comfortable on Zuko’s couch.

“What happened?” Sokka asked, his expression worried.

Zuko rubbed his face and sighed, “She punched another kid. He was saying mean things so she decked him.”

“Good for her!” Sokka replied.

“ _ No _ !” Aang objected, “Violence isn’t an answer to everything.”

“I mean,” Zuko said, shrugging, “I probably would have decked the kid, too.”

Aang just sighed and placed his head in his hands. Sokka playfully swatted his shoulder and Aang swatted back. The two boys started to play-fight on Zuko’s couch and Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Alright, kids, let’s take it down a notch,” Zuko said, teasingly.

Sokka gave Aang a final shove before they settled down. Aang turned his gaze to Zuko.

“So, dad,” Aang said, mockingly, “What’s for dinner?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, “Ramen. I don’t have time to cook for all of you.”

“Ramen sounds so good, but please not too spicy,” Sokka said, rubbing his stomach.

Zuko gaped at him, “You don’t like spicy food?”

“No?” Sokka answered, grinning sheepishly.

“I cannot believe it. My boyfriend doesn’t like spicy food!” Zuko groaned.

Sokka’s face turned  _ red _ and Aang made a point of looking away, Zuko raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“What?” he asked, “What did I do?”

“Uh,” Sokka said, rubbing the back of his neck, “You called me...your boyfriend, you...you haven’t called me that before.”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Zuko felt his entire body turn red, “S-Sure I have.”

“I’m...gonna go to the bathroom,” Aang whispered.

Aang got up and walked off into the hallway. Zuko avoided eye contact with Sokka, who was staring  _ directly _ at him.

“Uh,” Zuko said, swallowing nervously, “S-Sorry.”

Sokka raised an eyebrow at him, “What are you sorry for?”

“I-- if you’re not comfortable--” Zuko started.

Sokka got up and cut him off with a kiss. He cradled Zuko’s face gently, his lips warm and soft. They pulled apart, but their faces still inches from each other.

“I am absolutely okay with you calling me your boyfriend, babe,” Sokka murmured.

Zuko knew he had an equally, sappy, grin plastered across his face like Sokka did. 

“Still can’t believe you don’t like spicy food,” Zuko muttered.

Sokka, still cradling Zuko’s face, snorted, “Listen, not everyone  _ wants _ to burn off their taste buds.”

“Ugh, what is going on in here?” Azula’s voice pulled them out of the moment.

Zuko rolled his eyes, “Sokka doesn’t like spicy food.”

“Of course you choose a boy with no taste,” Azula sighed.

Sokka, looking offended, stuck her tongue out at her and she returned the gesture. Aang, conveniently, returned from the bathroom in that moment and settled himself back down on  the couch.

“So, when’s dinner?” he asked, cheerily.

Zuko just rolled his eyes again, pulling out the pot to start boiling water.

* * *

Zuko and Azula sat at one end of the table, Uncle Iroh at the other end, three cups of hot jasmine tea rested on top of the table, untouched. Uncle’s house was spacious, designed in a traditional Japanese style house on the inside, a boring suburb house on the outside. Kiyi was with Sokka, who had practically begged Zuko to let him babysit her while they went to meet with Uncle. Zuko wondered what those two could possibly be up to, knowing that they probably had Appa and that the last time he had picked up Kiyi from Sokka’s house, Appa was dressed in a very strange outfit, that was supposed to be a kimono, courtesy of Kiyi. However, he had to shelve that thought process and take in what Uncle had just said.

“I’m sorry?” Azula asked, her facial expression unreadable.

“How would you two feel about moving in?” Uncle asked, repeated the question.

Zuko thought about Azula’s apartment, it was old and rundown, with a lot more problems than things she could use. He thought of his own apartment, it was nice, but nothing like the house. He glanced at Azula, who glanced back. She reached under the table and squeezed Zuko’s forearm. Reassurance, comfort, Zuko wasn’t sure. He wasn’t surprised by Uncle’s offer, but the memories of the past came back to haunt Zuko, Azula too. Zuko squeezed Azula’s forearm, this time.

“Uncle,” he started.

“I know, I know we’ve had difficult times, but--” Uncle Iroh began.

“I’d love to,” Azula interrupted.

Zuko turned to Azula, shock on his face. Uncle also seemed surprised.

“I’d love to move in here, my apartment sucks anyways,” Azula said.

She glanced at Zuko, who gave him a small nod.

“Yeah, yeah Kiyi and I would love to move in, too.”

“Zuko!” someone said, pouncing on him, “Time to get up!”

Zuko groaned and cracked open his eyes, Kiyi was on top of him, staring right at him. He could see Azula, still in her red pajamas, standing in the doorway, chuckling. Zuko playfully shoved Kiyi off him and sat up.

“We’re gonna be  _ late _ and it’s gonna be your fault!” Kiyi said, yanking the covers off him.

Zuko sighed, Azula was rubbing off on her. He got out of bed, shooing them out of the room so he could get dressed. Both he and Azula had moved in a little over two months ago, it was nice. More than nice, actually, it was great. Zuko had a family now and a home he felt like he could call, well, home. It was also really nice not having to cook dinner every night. He also now, conveniently, lived next to his boyfriend. He also had a car, a red Volkswagen beetle, that Sokka had lovingly named Druk. Zuko had bought it with his own money and he was quite proud of his purchase. It made getting Kiyi and Azula to the school easier and getting himself to campus easier. It was also nice to just be able to take drives with Sokka. Zuko tossed on a blue hoodie, it was Sokka’s highschool hockey hoodie that he had left, though Sokka would say Zuko stole it. Same difference, really. He did a little shimmy into his black jeans and walked out to the kitchen, where Uncle had made some muffins and tea. Kiyi and Azula were already eating and Zuko sat down to eat as well.

“Are you going to be hanging out with Sokka today, Zuko?” Uncle asked.

Zuko groaned, “Yes, Uncle, I will be hanging out with my boyfriend today.”

“Boyfriend! Boyfriend! Boyfriend!” Kiyi chanted, before turning to Zuko with a deadpan look, “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Zuko gaped at her while Azula snorted into her tea. Zuko said nothing but finished his muffin and grabbed his bookbag, with Kiyi and Azula trailing behind him. He shoved on his Doc Martens and they all said goodbye to Uncle and headed out the door. The trio climbed into his car and Zuko drove the twenty minutes to Kiyi’s school and Azula’s job, dropping them off before heading to campus.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were sprawled out on Sokka’s couch, Zuko laying on top of Sokka, his head resting on Sokka’s chest. They had the house to themselves for a few hours, Aang and Katara were out and Hakoda and Bato were still at work. The TV was playing in the background, a Japanese TV drama was on, Zuko had insisted that Sokka watch it, but now neither of them were paying attention to it. Zuko was too distracted by how Sokka was running his fingers through Zuko’s hair, Sokka’s other hand on Zuko’s back, slid underneath the hoodie. Sokka was humming an old Yupik song and Zuko loved feeling his chest vibrate underneath him. Zuko shifted, his hands brushing Sokka’s waist and Sokka flinched. Zuko freezes.

“Did...I hurt you?” he asked.

“Oh, no,” Sokka said.

“Then…” suddenly, it clicks in Zuko’s head, “Are you ticklish?”

There’s a pause, “Uh, no?”

Zuko pokes Sokka’s side and Sokka fidgets under the touch.

“You’re lying,” 

“I am  _ not _ !” Sokka protests.

Another poke, Sokka yelps.

“Holy shit, you  _ are _ ticklish!”

Zuko takes this new found information in stride. Sokka squirms under his incessant tickling, howling with laughter. It goes on for a bit, until Sokka manages to get Zuko off him,  shoving him onto the floor. Zuko is cackling, while Sokka is huffing, out of breath and face red. Zuko hauls himself off the floor, still cackling.

“That was not  _ funny _ !” Sokka says, still trying to catch his breath.

“No, you’re right, it wasn’t funny, it was  _ hilarious _ .”

Sokka pouts and crosses his arms and Zuko laid back down on Sokka and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, still grinning. Sokka groaned and wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist. They laid in silence for a while, Sokka rubbing Zuko’s back.

“Hey,” Sokka whispered.

“Hm?”

“Are you happy?”

Zuko stares up at him, “Of course I am.”

Sokka just nods, pressing a kiss on top of Zuko's head.

“A-Are you?” Zuko asked.

Sokka nods, “Incredibly. I am so incredibly happy.”

If someone had asked Zuko his freshman year of college, what would he be doing in his junior year, his reply would not have been reconnecting with his sister and his uncle, having a wonderful boyfriend, while also taking care of his five year old sister. He would not have said he would be so incredibly happy, to have a home and a family and some of the best friends he could ask for. But that’s what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can yell at me in the comments or on tumblr @kahtara!

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @kahtara!


End file.
